fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crazy is Crazy (Spy's Sexelent Adventure)
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= |-|Post Deviantart Mask= Summary Crazy is Crazy is the leader of the Red Universe, a powerful militaristic force set on conquering every social media. At the beginning of Part 4, he wages war on Google+, sending resurrected versions of every villain the memers had faced, amped to higher levels of power then before. Though, with the help of a new ally, the memers were able to fight back, and eventually defeated every one of CIC's generals, forcing a direct confrontation. The battle was fierce, as memer turned against memer due to CIC's powers, but, Left was eventually able to put them on the ropes, before CIC pulled out the Deviantart mask, giving him enough power to wipe out Google+, Heaven, Hell, and all the memers and gods within. Though, even with such power, he was no match for Leawith when he unleashed Hot 10+ and restored peace once and for all, sending CIC to the void of an afterlife, where he was forever tortured by the very things he resurrected. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C physically, 8-A with the CICdrome | High 5-A Name: Crazy is Crazy, CIC Origin: Spy's Sexelent Adventure Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Leader of the Red Universe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation (Anything he touches goes under complete servitude of the Red Universe. This ability allowed him to take over YouTube, which is portrayed as a planet. He can also use the CICdrome to mind control an entire planet if given enough power.), Resurrection (Can use the Red Universe to bring back the dead, turning them into his minions), Energy Projection, Bone Manipulation and Teleportation via Sans powers (Can gain the powers of Sans, allowing him to fire Gaster blasts, bones, and teleport.), Sound Manipulation via Fazbear powers (Can release extremely loud screams, deafening anyone nearby) With the CICdrome, he has Flight and Energy Projection | Same as before to a far greater extent, along with Matter Manipulation (Was able to disintegrate Google+, Heaven and Hell along with all of it's inhabitants, and would eventually erase them from existence entirely upon resetting the internet), Flight, Explosion Manipulation (Can create bombs that explode mid air), Black Hole Creation (Can create a bomb that generates a black hole, though, he cannot maintain it for long without exhaustion), Portal Creation (Can generate portals which fire lasers), Immortality (Type 2. Even after his head was burnt down to a skull, he was still able to fight) Attack Potency: At least Building level physically (Vastly superior to the memers, including the likes of The Sexelent Spy), Multi City Block level+ with the CICdrome | Dwarf Star level (Casually disintegrated Google+, Heaven, and Hell, along with all of it's inhabitants. Was able to create a black hole) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Could keep up with the memers in combat) | FTL (Contended with Hot 10+ Leawith) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class | Dwarf Star Class Durability: At least Building level (Was completely unharmed by attacks from an enraged Leawith, even going as far as to not flinch to his Consecutive Hot +1) | Dwarf Star level (Took various blows from Hot 10+ Leawith, but was eventually killed) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee with Red Universe Conversion. Tens of Meters with projectiles. Hundreds of meters via the CICdrome's laser. Planetary via the CICdrome's mind control | Interplanetary Standard Equipment: The CICdrome Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: He suffers from Arrogance, toying with his opponents and sending his constantly failing minions to do his dirty work. Maintaining a black hole for too long will exhaust him. His powers do not work on spirits. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Red Universe Touch:' CIC's signature ability, which allows him to take control of someone via a mere touch. Even the dead can be revived to do CIC's bidding, and the only known way to revert it is either death, or incapacitating CIC. *'Red Bullets:' A simple projectile at CIC's Disposal. As the name suggests, it fires a hail of bullets imbuned with the power of The Red Universe. *'Power Mimicry:' In his second form, CIC is able to take on the powers of other fictional characters for unknown reasons. **'Sans:' CIC can gain a skull with a blue left eye, which allows him to use the abilities of sans from undertale. **'Freddy Fazbear:' CIC can transform his head into that of an anamatronic bear with a hat, allowing him to scream at extremely loud volumes, deafening anyone nearby. *'Snap:' Upon gaining the Deviantart Mask's power, CIC was able to disintegrate Google+, Heaven and Hell in one fell swoop, along with all of it's inhabitants. His power would eventually let him reset the entire internet overtime, though, he never had the chance to show it. Key: First and Second Forms | Post-Deviantart Mask Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Spy's Sexelent Adventure Category:Mind Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Bone Users Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Portal Users Category:Immortals